


and baby there are not enough ways

by MiniNephthys



Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Children
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, F/M, Rope Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-14
Updated: 2013-08-14
Packaged: 2017-12-23 12:02:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/926173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rangda helps Raphael test out an invention.  For square "ropes / chains."</p>
            </blockquote>





	and baby there are not enough ways

Raphael's inventions worked better the simpler they were, most of the time. Flying machine: went out of control if not handled very carefully. Umbrella shield: worked like a charm. Multi-arm tickling device: ...well that one worked too and it could be considered complicated.

But unbreakable ropes were simple, and unbreakable ropes worked well for him. Up until the point where he got himself tied up in them, and then it could be said that they worked very badly for him indeed.

It could be said that, if the person who was tying him up was not his girlfriend.

Rangda's grin took up most of her face as she finished getting the last knots into place. Dating Raphael had never allowed her to figure out most of the bizarre inventions her boyfriend created, but these were specifically designed to be easy to use, for the less chance of going wrong.

"You realize," Raphael pointed out weakly, "that I could likely not break regular ties with my meager strength?"

"I know." Rangda's smile got wider. "We'll use them again later."

Raphael went pink in the face and tried to focus on anything but the idea of Rangda tied up with one of his inventions. Of no help was that it was difficult for him to make out any of his surroundings: Rangda had taken away his glasses along with the rest of his clothes. He focused on the thoughts of trees, leaves, Rangda's arms twisting against unbreakable bonds... oh...

"Should I be reporting data on this?" he asked. "It hasn't been tested very much before, I will admit."

"Does it look like I'll be writing things down?" Rangda asked in return, one eyebrow raised.

"That can be easily solved! I have a recording bird." Raphael tried to move his arm enough to point and found, as intended, that he could not. "Over on that shelf, in front of the mirror. Yes, that one. Please press the button on top."

Rangda obliged him and, when the eyes of the bird lit up, walked back over to Raphael on the bed. "Ready to start?"

"Of course, thank you," Raphael answered. "This is the third test of Invention 26A, the Unbreakable Ropes. Per my personal safety regulations I have agreed to be the test subject for this trial before it goes on any other sentient being. I am tied at the wrists, upper arms, ankles, and chest. It is very difficult to move any of my limbs, near impossible. My assistant Rangdaaaa..." He had been interrupted by Rangda sliding another length of rope into his open mouth. His invention seemed slightly salty.

"Call me your assistant again and this is staying in, got it?" Raphael nodded and Rangda promptly removed the gag. "Smart."

"...My girlfriend with dominatrix tendencies-" He heard Rangda laugh and make no move to correct him. "-has kindly placed me on my side so as not to restrict my breathing during this process. Rangda, why _are_ you letting me talk through this?"

"Oh, I'm about to get you to record yourself screaming for me," she answered with a smile. "How could I turn that down?"

"...Very smart."


End file.
